Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twenty ninth movie spoof of Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros) as Jane Darling *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates *Neptuna (from Croc) as The Octopus *Wyldstyle (from The LEGO Movie) as Adult Wendy Darling *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Young Bambi (from Bambi) as Danny Darling *Emmet (from The LEGO Movie) as Edward Darling *Valentina (from Batman) as Nana II Scenes *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (English) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Francais) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (English) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Deustch) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Deustch) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (English) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. (Spanish) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14. (Spanish) *Mario Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 15. (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *2 clash.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *3 clash good.wav *clash 01.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *Saber sequence.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Mario *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Princess Daisy *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Starlow *Microsoft Mike (-10) as King Koopa *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Bowser Jr *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Heffer *Microsoft Sam as Globox *Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Jake and Finn *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Murfy *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Chris *Speakonia Voices as Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas *Radar Overseer Jimmy as Neptuna *Microsoft Mary as Wyldstyle *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Princess Peach *Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) as Young Bambi *Microsoft Mike as Emmet *Radar Overseer Abby (+10) as Valentina (from Batman) *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Mario *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Jane Darling *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Starlow *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as King Koopa *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Bowser Jr *Diego Loquendo V1 as Heffer *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Globox *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Jake and Finn *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Murfy *Juan Loquendo V1 as Chris *Loquendo Voices as Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas *Robert Loquendo V1 as Neptuna *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Adult Wendy Darling *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Wendy Darling *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Young Bambi *Carlos Loquendo V2 as Emmet *Leonor Loquendo V2 as Valentina *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator Trivia *Mario will still have his light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and when he grabs another lightsaber, a yellow one, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he grabs two pistol guns. *Bowser Koopa will still have his red lightsaber, that will have the L_SABER.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Heffer will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jake and Finn will be wearing The Twins' clothing, and since Jake will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns, but since Finn will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Globox will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Murfy will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Chris will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, L_SABER.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, fx4.wav Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan 2 Movie Spoofs